Sulphur is an essential element in the growth and health of most plants. It is known to treat plants suffering from sulphur deficiency with ionic sulphates, for example magnesium, potassium, or ammonium sulphate. A relatively large weight of ionic sulphate, however, needs to be fed to a plant to provide sufficient sulphur for good health in a form in which the plant can use it.
The term "plant" is used herein to denote any plant, whether for food, ornamental, or other purposes. The term includes seeds, seedlings, and the like.
I have now found a new method of treating a plant to providing sulphur to the plant in a physiologically acceptable form.